In a portable electronic device, a battery is used as a driving power supply. The battery is mounted in a housing of the electronic device as a battery pack. The battery pack is replaceable. The battery pack is accommodated in a battery pack accommodating part in an opening provided to part of the housing of the electronic device. The opening of the housing is covered with a cover.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-141803 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-22347.